It's Just An Accident  Right?
by leisurestars
Summary: Wally just kissed Dick; both boys are unsure whether he likes it or not  its fluffy for the most part . - Wally/Dick, Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

**x**

Wally's thoughts were racing madly throughout the remainder of the day. He ran a hand through his windblown hair, forcing himself to think of other thoughts-thoughts that did not involve the incident earlier and the kiss that was never supposed to have happened.

Wait. Wasn't he supposed to not think about it? He blew out a sigh and glanced at a poster on the opposite wall. It featured two girls dressed in only skimpy swimsuits. On normal days he would have spent his time chasing real girls-in the mall, maybe across the neighborhood, or better yet- the beach. But today wasn't normal as his thoughts refused to let him think about anything other than the incident that had just occurred a few hours before.

Really this wasn't meant to have happened. He was just supposed to go on a normal, everyday mission, fight an evil villain-the one today was an occasional prankster that could have been the Joker's manic assistant-with real magical powers, and then hang out with his best bud. It's sarcasm playing normalcy.

It's just too bad it didn't go according to plan.

**x**

The villain, whom Wally dubbed as "Mr. Fake", was able to prove to the entire team that his magic was no fake by turning reality into a world of fiction. The museum of arts, which happened to be their lively battlefield, was now a museum of freaks from all across the universe. Creatures not native to Earth were popping up everywhere and had split the team of six into pairs of three.

Wally, to his luck, was paired up with M'gann.

"Ha, this is probably just an illusion." Wally nudged M'gann as he went up to a live green lizard resting silently on a rock. He poked it lightly with a finger. "See it doesn't even feel real."

"Umm...Wally?"

"Yea, babe?"

"Turn around," she managed to say, mouth open wide, and pointing to a figure behind his back. He turned around swiftly to find the green lizard growing into a huge and scary dinosaur. Oh boy, this was not good.

"Stay still." Wally backed her up against the nearest wall. Then an idea hit him. "Wait a second, can you make us invisible?"

"I can try." She replied her eyes going all bright. Within minutes their skin had changed to blend in with their environment. The dinosaur blinked, obviously confused, and sniffed around for their scent. It got to about an inch close to the huddled invisible pair when it gave a large roar with its mouth wide open.

"Run!" Wally yelled when he realized their disguise had failed. Unfortunately, M'gann reacted too late and was soon swallowed with a large-_gulp!_

Wally ran and ran, jumping and skipping objects as he go, when he crashed headfirst to a walking figure - _Crash!_Both bodies fell crashing to the ground, their faces about a millimeter apart, and unable to breathe. That was when Wally realized that their lips were over the other, smashed together as if stuck with glue.

It's supposed to feel wrong, he's not supposed to enjoy it, he's supposed to push himself off before it only gets worse. But the thing is, he didn't even try and pry himself away (and neither did Dick) and that was really weird.

They broke apart for air, panting heavily, and each blushing red like a ripe tomato. "That was..." Wally started when he regained his ability to speak.

"Can we talk about this later?" Dick asked, interrupting him, and clearly not open for discussion. "We've still got a mission to do." Then he headed west to a path that led to a barren desert.

"Yeah, sure." Wally replied, following his friend closely, but making sure he wasn't too close.

He couldn't deny it though, that he felt something, and Dick must have felt it too.

"...unbelievable." Wally said more so to himself, finishing his earlier thought.

**x**

Still, for the most part, the mission was completed, with every member of the team, suffering no more than minor injuries, including M'gann who came out of the huge dinosaur through his stomach.

As the leader, Kaldur decided there would a party, a small one to dedicate their union as a team for over six months now. It was hosted in their headquarters with simple meals and bland drinks. That is until Artemis had suggested that they go instead to a restaurant in the town, to the pleasure of most of her teammates. Kaldur reluctantly agreed.

Everyone but Dick, who had spent the remainder of his day locked up in his room, and Wally stayed behind. Dick, because he claimed that he "needed" to contact Batman to report the status of his mission, and Wally because he had just been "dying" to play his new simulation game. In reality both boys just wanted to avoid the other at all costs, which has lead to this.

It would've gone well (and all things awkward could have been avoided) if a knock to his door hadn't happened, revealing Dick who was too busy looking at the floor to have even realized the door had just opened. "Yo, Rob?" Wally waved a hand across the acrobat's stunted face.

Dick blinked and turned bright red, finding himself too close for comfort. He opens his mouth, ready to speak the sentence, "It never happened, okay?" when his gaze fell upon Wally's bright green orbs, rendering him speechless.

"You okay?" Wally asked.

Dick nodded, finding himself unable to speak in the presence of his best friend.

"Well then," Wally continued, moving to close the door, "If that's all you need."

"No!" Dick protested, pushing his way in. "It's just, I-I mean things have been awkward ever since that ... " He stopped then, eyes drifting to meet Wally's light green orbs.

This was not good.

Wally gulped nervously, unable to tear his gaze away. "It's just a mistake, right?" He asked quietly, dreading the answer; the next word that would undoubtedly change everything.

"Yes, but," Dick finally answered and Wally felt his breath hitch. "It's more than that."

"But I thought you hated it?"

"I said that we would talk about it later." Dick corrected.

"So we're having that talk."

"Yeah... "

"And you mentioned that you don't hate it."

"I never said that."

"So you don't like it?"

"Dude, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what-" Wally started, but Dick, who surprisingly had more strength than he could ever possess, had shoved him up to the wall and leaned in, capturing his chapped lips in one swift motion. "Mmmpf!" Wally protested, shocked at his friend's sudden action.

"Wally ... " Dick moaned, pressing his lips more firmly, running his hands through a forest of orange-red hair, and completely oblivious to the redhead's plight.

It was only when the need for more oxygen became increasingly apparent that the kiss was finally broken, both boys panting laboriously for air.

"You," Wally panted, as soon as he was able to speak, resting his forehead on the younger boy's. "That was ... "

"I know," Dick agreed. "It was a crazy move and I shouldn't have done it-"

"No, no! I mean it was crazy. But ... I mean I didn't hate it." Wally explained, turning slightly red, and now only realizing that he actually in fact enjoyed the kiss.

"So you like it?"

Wally grinned. "Yeah," he confirmed unable to stop smiling. "You could say that."

"Good," Dick replied, mimicking Wally's infatuated expression. "'Cause I do too."

"I could see that."

"I could show it too." Dick cleared his throat, edging closer to Wally. "I mean that is to say if you want me to."

"Yeah, sure." Wally smirked, staring into Dick's black shades, as he felt Dick's lips over his own, this time more gentle.

Any thoughts that would have otherwise crossed his mind was long gone because this time it was definitely not an accident.

**x**

**Author's Note: **And there you have it an undeniably cute oneshot that could happen in the series. Emphasis on the word, _could_. Man, that's my inner fangirl squealing right there-I just really love this idea. Special thanks to Mahlia who proofread this little beauty. A review would be nice. :]


End file.
